Episode 23 - Transformers: Dark of the Moon
Transformers: Dark of the Moon is a 2011 action/sci-fi movie directed by Michael Bay and written by Ehren Kruger. It is the third installment in the bewilderingly popular Transformers live-action series. It is probably the most incomprehensible movie the hosts have ever covered, which is saying a metric fuckton considering that they've covered multiple ''Saw'' movies, ''The Room'', Alone in the Dark, and ''Highlander: The Source''. Plot As soon as we figure that out, we'll let you know. (Update: Three years later, still no clue.) Notable Characters *Sam Witwicky *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Agent Simmons *William Lennox *Charlotte Mearing *Dylan Gould *Dutch *Epps *Bruce Brazos *Jerry Wang *Ron Witwicky *Judy Witwicky *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Megatron *Bumblebee *Starscream *Shockwave *Soundwave *Laserbeak *Wheelie *Ironhide Episode *This episode is the notable for immediately breaking the longest episode record that Episode 22 had held. It held the record for longest episode covering media until Episode 40. Scores For this episode, the hosts came up with a Final Word for the movie as well as another one for the trilogy. James - Epistaxis (the movie) & Sociopathic (the series) Damien - Scroll (the movie) & Ke$ha (the series) Highlights *James goes off on Transformers apologists just 35 minutes in *The Transformers really need a stenographer *Why is Aerosmith playing during a job interview montage?? *John Malkovich was bronzed *John Malkovich was mauled to death by a circus lion in a convenience store *Sentinel Prime is the most uninspiring leader ever *Michael Bay's directing style is: sitting in a bubble bath, ramming Tonka trucks into each other *What if Michael Bay and Axl Rose got together? *"Is everyone okay?!" *Damien recaps the entire trilogy in under 12 minutes References *''Torque'' *Pink Floyd *''Mortal Kombat'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Age of Extinction'' *''War and Peace'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Transformers'' *''Final Destination'' *''Saw VI'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *Giant Bomb *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Star Trek'' *''The Wonder Twins'' *Babelfish *''Troll 2'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *Aerosmith *Old Navy *Goodwill *Jimmy Snuka *SNL/Dana Carvey *''Fargo'' *''Kazam'' *The Titanic *''Roundhouse'' *National Geographic *''The Dark Knight'' *College Humor Batman *Goo Goo Dolls *Linkin Park *''The Hangover'' *What's It Gonna Be *''Highlander II'' *Wilford Brimley *''Highlander'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''MadTV'' *''Reno 911!'' *Weird Al Yankovic *''Jersey Shore'' *Joss Whedon *''The Simpsons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Jigsaw *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *One Warrior Nation *Axl Rose *Chinese Democracy *Dutch Mantell *Antonio Cesaro *Jack Swagger *Tony Jaa *''Alice in Wonderland'' *Superwoman *The Silver Samurai *''Predator'' *''Twisted Metal'' *WWE *''Ace Ventura'' *''Wonder Woman'' *Ant-Man *''The Lord of the Rings'' *''A Thousand Suns'' *Arby's *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Metal Gear Rising'' *Backstreet Boys *''Independence Day'' *Will Smith *''Bad Boys'' *Jayden Smith *''Mortal Kombat'' *''The Wizard'' *''Friday the 13th'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Clay Fighters'' *''War Gods'' *The Joker *Batman *Renne Zelwiger *Adam Sandler *''The Ring'' *''Arlington Road'' *''Scream 3'' *''The Ring 2'' *''The Brothers Grimm'' *''Reindeer Games'' *''The Skeleton Key'' *''Imposter'' *''Blood and Chocolate'' *''Texas Rangers'' *''Saw'' *Kim Kardashian *Miley Cyrus *''Jeopardy'' *''Earth-2.net: The Show'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' *''Don Quixote'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''The Last Airbender'' *Penn Jillette *''Abe's Tomb'' *The Asylum *Johnny Knoxville *The Turtles (band) *The Jam (band) *''Lives]'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''World's Finest Podcast'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *Playboy *Uwe Boll *Gobots *''In The Name of the King'' *''Assault on Wall Street'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Zardoz'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''Santa's Slay'' *The Little Giants Multiverse *Don LaFontaine *Tony Todd *George "The Animal" Steele *Techno Viking Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Everyone on the hero side--especially Optimus Prime *Massive gunfight - The ENTIRE last hour of the movie *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - John Malkovich, Leonard Nimoy, Frances McDormand, Tom Kenny and Keith Szarabajka *Edited at gunpoint *Palpatine and Vader - Sentinel Prime and Megatron, respectively (this also makes Megatron the only Tiradesverse character to be dubbed this twice) *Movie hacking - Dutch, who movie hacked so hard, he literally became red in the face *Plot convenience - Far too many to even attempt to list *Courtneys - the computer Autobot and the random red one *Edited at gunpoint *Pointless heel turn - Sentinel Prime *Everything explodes *Nonsensical Title *Disrespecting the Dead - Ironhide is betrayed and murdered, and they immediately cut to a comedy scene with Sam and his obnoxious parents *Tonal Shift from Hell - See above *Bullseye Bullshit - Sam shoot a grappling hook right into Starscream's eye from the street below *Notice My Directing!!! Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 22 - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Next Episode: Episode 24 - Torque Category:Episodes Category:Transformers Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:2011 films